


Peter Hale's Day Off

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Series: Daddy Peter [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alpha Derek Hale, Baby Fic, Cute, Derek Hale is a Softie, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Good Peter, Kid Fic, M/M, Peter Hale is a Softie, Peter is a baby daddy, Sane Peter, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids, peter has a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: “Peter, where did you get that baby?” His nephew then asked very, very carefully, eying Eline as if he feared for her life.“Why, Derek, thank you for asking.” Peter bounced Eline a little and almost smirked when he saw Scott reach out, like he was prepared to catch her, should Peter decide to drop her. “You see, if a person loves another person very much they sometimes make a baby. Or, if one person is sex crazy enough to drain another person’s balls completely…” Peter started.“Peter!” His nephew looked ready to threaten him with his Alpha claws again and also a little scandalized, like he couldn’t believe Peter would talk like that in front of a child. He should know better, after all, it had been Peter who had taught him how to properly swear. Admittedly, Derek had been three and Thalia had been ‘Not Amused™’.-Peter's day off doesn't go as planned. He had woken up alone, as always, but when he went to sleep that evening, he suddenly shared his bed with a cub and the token pack human. How did that happen again?





	Peter Hale's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This has been hiding itself in my unfinished works forever and when I stumbled across it, I decided to finally finish it. It's a one shot, but I'll make it part of a series, simply because I love BabyDaddy!Peter so much.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

A high, impatient noise made Peter look up from his book.

He had been lounging on his couch, still wearing his silken pajamas and used his free day to broaden his knowledge about harpies because a pack around a hundred miles North had called him about a swarm causing havoc. They’d managed to fight the harpies off, but there had been causalities and they wanted to warn the Hale pack, since the Harpies seemed to travel South.

And who was the one getting stuck to do all the research? Well after he had informed his nephew, who had thanked him by flashing his alpha fangs at him, Stiles had been the one appointed to roam the internet and find out everything about harpies. Not than anyone expected Derek to operate something as complicated as google anyways. Even hitting a laptop’s power button had overwhelmed his nephew, starting an internet browser would probably result in death and destruction. 

Obviously, the pack could’ve asked Peter, who was a walking encyclopedia about everything supernatural, but considering that still nobody trusted him to even ask about the weather forecast, they hadn’t yet asked him for advice. That didn’t stop Peter from reading up on the subject though, because if there was one thing he hated, it was to be unprepared. Peter always had a plan B, and a plan C, D and E, which had proven to be lifesaving in the past. Literally.  
It was a personal quirk of his, to hate not knowing things. Therefore, he had looked through his private library for all books regarding harpies, had searched through the many different, reliable websites he had bookmarked on his Mac and called a few contacts he had acquired over the years, so he could memorize every little detail about harpies.

A few years ago, he would’ve used his knowledge to dangle it in front of everyone’s noses until the pack was either begrudgingly saying pretty please, or, and that was usually the case, Derek’s claws were once again a little too close to his throat for Peter’s liking.  
But Peter had – God forbid- mellowed a bit and usually left a stack of notes on Stiles desk, while the man was passed out from exhaustion.  
Nobody ever bothered to thank him, but Peter certainly didn’t miss having sharp Alpha claws on his throat every other week so he took it as a form of gratitude.  
Derek might’ve grown into a better leader over the years, but he was still a bit impatient and grumpy. It reminded Peter of the gloomy little boy Derek had been before their whole family had burned alive.

Even more so when sometimes, Derek’s face softened a little and he looked at the makeshift pack with fondness, and then Peter saw in him the same Derek who had asked him for piggyback rides and blushed whenever Peter had snuck him candy.

But then Derek would notice his eyes on him, and his face would harden again; shutting Peter out, like he couldn’t allow himself to show any weaknesses around his uncle. Around his only remaining family.

It hurt. Sure, Derek would never forgive him for killing Laura, even though Peter was insane at that time and had been overwhelmed by the feeling of betrayal, pain and rage when he had encountered his niece, who had abandoned him in a human hospital where any hunter could’ve just strolled in to pull the plug.

But just as well as Derek would never forgive him; Peter wouldn’t either. Laura had been his niece; a little bit too much like Talia for his liking, but he had still loved her. Derek’s resentment was a joke compared to the guilt and self-hatred Peter carried around with him. But, he had always been too proud for his own good, so he wore a carefully created mask to shut everyone out.  
He had lived his entire life as a werewolf, knew countless mages, warlocks and other supernatural folk, and had long since figured out how to mask his feelings and cloud his scent from other wolves.

It helped that he was at the outskirts of the pack, not by choice of course. While Derek’s leather triplets, who could be mistaken for models from a BDSM magazine on most days, had slowly warmed up to him and Stiles had stopped smelling of fear and terror around him years ago, replaced by something very similar to arousal whenever he sat next to Peter, Scott continued to be wary, and Lydia, Jackson as well as Allison kept their distance.

The bond between him and Derek was fragile, yet strong enough to make him a Beta instead of an omega. And even though he longed for a real pack bond again, something he hadn’t had for what seemed like an eternity, he took what he could get. And considering that just a few years ago, Derek had used every opportunity to threaten him with physical violence or throw him into a wall, he considered it progress.  
Sure, there were other packs who would immediately take him in, wanting him for his knowledge and name in the supernatural world, but Peter preferred to keep an eye on the last remaining family he had left.

It would probably be a lot easier, if Peter shared his intentions and plans with Derek, but he had always liked his privacy. Before the fire, he had lived in a condo in Beacon Hills and not in the Hale house, needing some space for himself and a few years in a coma -and a short period of time where he had been dead- hadn’t changed that.

He had sold the condo after he came back to live and used a small part of his steadily growing fortune to build himself a nice secluded house in the preserve, far enough away from the rebuild Hale house so that none of his nephew’s pups would accidentally stumble upon it when they went for a full moon run. He had asked a good warlock friend of his to ward it as well as the rebuild Hale house, just in case another crazy hunter tried to pull an Argent stunt.

Derek obviously didn’t know about the wards, but even if he did, he wouldn’t have thanked Peter anyways.

His house was so secluded that Peter only heard the soft noises of the forest and its inhabitants, with the nearest public road far enough away that the rare sounds of cars were ignorable, which was the main reason why the sudden whimper had startled him.

His wards were undisturbed. Peter knew enough about magic to be able to feel their edges and if somebody, supernatural or human, crossed it, yet there had been nothing.

Peter strained his ears and stiffened.

There was a heartbeat on the porch. Fluttering and fast and somehow familiar. He knew it wasn’t an animal. While there was an occasional bunny or deer prancing around his yard, none of them dared to walk up to his door and rest on his front porch.

So, he put the tomb on the coffee table and got up from his comfortable couch, to check out if he was being attacked. Curiously he walked towards the front door, where the heartbeat was the loudest. He opened it and-

Slammed it close again.

“No.” He said to himself and was about to turn around and continue his reading when a high-pitched squeal disturbed the silence of the forest. Peter sighed and counted to ten, then he opened the door again.

Yes, it was still there.

He stared down at the squirming little bundle of pink blankets on his front porch unhappily, knowing fully well that this would officially ruin his quiet day. He had planned on taking a day off after he had finished typing down all necessary information about harpies for Stiles. One day off where he could lounge in his ratty sweatpants which he would deny wearing to his dying day, read some of the books that he had recently ordered on Amazon, then eat some of that decadent chocolate ice cream he had in his freezer, maybe eat some of those pralines he had had ordered from Switzerland and then take some of the dream potion one of his fae friends had given him, so he could escape into a more pleasant realm for a few hours, where he could pretend his family wasn’t dead and that he had an idea what to do with his life except try to keep his nephew alive.

Those plans had just been ruined.

Peter sighed and squatted down to get a closer look at the blanket lump. It smelled like wolf and it sent his own wolf on edge. Peter knew better than to touch it. For one it could still be a trap and also… well, if a strange wolf would touch his own pup, Peter wouldn’t hesitate to rip his or her throat out.

And he really didn’t want to die today; this whole resurrection thing was complicated and would take up so much time…

There was nobody around, but he could see fresh tracks on the gravel of his driveway, like somebody had taken off as quickly as possible. There was no scent though, neither of the car’s fumes nor of any stranger who might’ve been intruding. It had been a magic user, but not one with ill intend, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to cross the wards.

The lump of blankets squirmed again and since no protective momma or papa wolf was around to slash his throat, Peter decided he might as well be a good person today and save this little thing from suffocating.

Carefully he picked the edge of one of the soft blankets and pulled it back, to reveal the face of a little babe. It was young, probably two or three months old, with pink skin and chubby cheeks. It wore a white onesie and a small white hat with a pink bow, but a few tuffs of brown hair were sticking out, moving softly in the light morning breeze.

Peter didn’t know who would be dumb enough to leave a cub on his porch. He wasn’t exactly what most people would view as the ideal parent and if the pack could see him now, they’d probably grab the cub and flee before he could decide to have it as a mid-morning snack. Which, rude.

He sighed again, not too fond of the idea of taking that thing inside, to wait for its parents to turn up again when the cub squealed again and opened its eyes to stare at him.

“Dammit.” Peter cursed, staring into a familiar shade of blue, identical to his own iris.

* * *

Peter was a firm believer in safe sex, at least with women. While STDs weren’t something he had to worry about, he knew that he was in no way father material. He could pull off this whole ‘favorite, mischievous uncle who spoiled his nieces and nephews with toys and candy and enjoyed babysitting occasionally’ thing, but being a 24/7 full time parent who had the responsibility to raise a little wolf/human to become a fully functioning member of society and not a criminal mastermind wasn’t something he was interested in- or perhaps, capable of.  
Therefore he always wrapped up, using the condoms he bought because there were far too many women out there who would poke holes in the ones they brought along, and didn’t care if a woman insisted she was on the pill. He wouldn’t risk anything, no way.

It was easier with male partners. Peter was a natural top and with no risk of catching anything, he sometimes allowed himself to indulge in his werewolf related kink of coming inside his partners, marking them with his scent. On the rare occasions when he did bottom, he insisted on condoms again. There was no need for his nephew’s little pack to know about his bedroom activities.

“You should _not_ be here.” Peter said firmly, but the baby currently laying on his couch, simply blinked at him with wide, curious eyes. It tilted it’s head a little and made a small, gurgling sound, which Peter took as agreement.

“I haven’t even had sex with a woman in…” Peter tilted his head a little. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had shared a bed with a female. He liked both sexes, but he tended to fancy men a bit more than women. Suddenly his mind remembered his last sexual encounter with a female quite vividly and his dick twitched at the memory. He quickly did the math and groaned. “Damn full moons.”

The last time he had sex with a woman had been about a year ago. A pack from Washington had visited the Hale land, wanting to form an alliance with Derek, when they had heard that the young Hale Alpha had taken out the Alpha Pack. Derek had forced Peter to attend, having remembered that Peter’s job before the fire had been to act as a diplomat and mediator between packs, to secure alliances and smooth ruffled feathers.

Apparently, Derek trusted him enough to not make them new enemies and knowing his nephew’s lack of social and political skills, Derek had been quite desperate.

As expected, everything had gone smoothly. The Alpha’s brother, who had spoken in the Alpha’s name, had been an old acquaintance, therefore a new alliance had been formed quickly and then been celebrated by a full moon run. Everybody had been on edge, anxious to let their wolves out to play and get to know each other. Some of the couples had vanished in the woods, probably engaging in almost feral sex, which was quite usual when the moon was at its peak.

Peter had refrained from joining the other wolves. The last time he had run under the full moon it had been with his family and to do it again without his siblings, his parents, aunts and uncles at his side felt wrong.

The Alpha’s daughter had stayed behind as well. A stunning 22-year-old who hadn’t hesitated to voice her interest. And who was Peter to say no to such a delicious offer? Followed had one very satisfying night and day with very little sleep and too many orgasms to count, leaving him dehydrated, drained, yet completely satisfied. She had been insatiable and if he hadn’t known better, he would’ve thought she was a succubus.

“Dammit.” Peter repeated and looked at the baby again. There was a little beauty mark underneath it’s left eye. At first, he had thought it was a speckle of dirt, but he remembered enough of the sex marathon to know that the baby mommy carried the exact same mark.

The baby seemed content enough to just lay there while Peter had his small but world turning crisis, blinking up at him with those large blue eyes that were far too curious for a cub this age. Since it didn’t look like it needed anything from him, Peter took the chance to ruffle through the small bag that had sat on his porch as well.

The first thing he grabbed was a clear folder filled with official documents.

A birth certificate that proclaimed Peter as the proud baby daddy, a few ultrasound pictures, showing the cub at various stages during the pregnancy, starting at the point where it looked more like a kidney bean than an embryo and a lot of paperwork. Those included the signed over parental rights.

Next, he took a soft woman’s sweater, wrapped around a handmade baby blanket. Both things carried the scent of the Alpha’s daughter.

At the bottom of the bag was a small envelope and Peter didn’t hesitate to slice it open. A handwritten letter as well as a handful of photographs fluttered into his lap. They were various pictures of the Washington pack, including one of the Alpha’s daughter, cuddling the baby currently happily squirming on Peter’s couch.

The letter was short and blunt, explaining that due to an old arranged mating with another pack, they couldn’t keep the baby. Some of the ink was smudged, like the person writing it had cried. There was an email address, containing numbers and random letters, scribbled at the bottom with the plea for him to send pictures of the cub from time to time.

Peter dropped the letter on the couch table, after programming the email address into his phone. It wasn’t hard to guess that it belonged to the Alpha’s daughter and that her future mate wasn’t supposed to know about it.

Then he stared at the baby again, who was making grabby hands at him. To humor it, Peter held out a hand and immediately one tiny hand wrapped around his left index finger.

“This might say you’re mine, but that doesn’t mean I believe it!” Peter told the little girl, who ignored him and instead yanked his finger towards her mouth to gnaw on it. Having toothless gums chew on his finger was a weird feeling, but Peter would be a liar if he said that there wasn’t something akin to warmth spread in his stomach.

“Stop it. Any child of mine would not be cute, it would be _ferocious_.” He told the baby and almost as soon as the words had left his mouth, the little baby tensed and in the blink of an eye her toothless gums were replaced by fangs, slicing into Peter’s finger.

Swearing, Peter snatched his hand back, but the baby didn’t seem to care because it happily lapped at the blood and shifted back to human.

“It appears that my doubts were unfounded.” He used a tissue to clean his bloody finger, making sure the wound had healed, before he picked up the birth certificate again, staring at the name.

Eline Leikný Hale, not too bad. He could’ve done without the second name, but at least it wasn’t some cliché top 10 1990’s name or something ridiculous as _North South_ or _Purple Ivy._

Peter rubbed his temples, feeling the beginning of a severe headache. Less than 20 minutes and parenthood had already caused a migraine.

What should he do? He couldn’t send his daughter back to the Washington pack. Her mother was part of an arranged mating and should her _intended_ find out she had carried another wolf’s cub, it would spark a pack war and result in multiple deaths. The first to be killed would be the pup.

Peter’s pup. And while he didn’t want her, she was one of the few Hales left.

Adoption? Impossible, it was like asking to have werewolves exposed.

Perhaps he could look for another pack to take her in. Infertility wasn’t a thing for werewolves, but there were enough gay were-couples looking to adopt a cub. 

He glanced at his daughter and clenched his teeth when he felt a tug in his chest. The last time he had felt something like this it had been when baby Cora’s first word had been “ _Pete_ ”.

No, he would not get attached! He would not…

But then Eline smiled at him and his resolve crumbled.

“Dammit.” Peter sighed and made a mental note to start a swear jar. If he continued like this he would have her entire college tuition costs covered before Eline reached her fifth birthday.

On second thought, all Hales had the tendency to swear, why not teach his pup some creative slurs instead. At least he had enough experience babysitting his nieces and nephews for years to be able to handle a baby expertly.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Eline was an angel. After Peter had spent an hour organizing the paperwork, double and triple checking that everything was in order so he wouldn’t get problems in the future and to ensure nobody could take Eline away from him, he had taken her to the only mall in town to grab a few necessities, including some clothes and diapers, before he had driven to an old friend of his mother’s who sold all kinds of supernatural things; including werewolf baby formula; which was much higher in fats and proteins than the one for human babes.

Afterwards, he had thrown all the stuff he had bought into the washer with some of his own stuff to chase away the scent of strangers and mark Eline as his instead and given her a bath. He had thrown away the blankets she had been wrapped in and only kept the sweater and handmade baby blanket, not wanting to take away the only thing that connected Eline to her mother.

He had just been about to feed her, when Derek had called him and ordered him in his usual polite way, which included a lot of growling, threatening and hanging up too early, to show up at the Hale house immediately.

Peter had taken his time to change and feed Eline, taking pleasure in making his nephew wait until Derek’s left eye started to twitch from irritation before he had grabbed his daughter and walked over to the rebuild Hale house. It was barely a 10-minute walk, and when he finally arrived, the rest of the pack had long since gathered.

Peter didn’t bother knocking, knowing that the door was unlocked anyways, and simply strutted into the house. The pack had assembled in the living room, chattering away lively, while Derek was on the phone, ordering enough pizza to feed an army… or a pack of wolves.

Nobody really paid him any mind, at least until Eline sneezed in a way Peter could only describe as adorable. Even if he wouldn’t admit it until his dying day.

The following reaction was almost comical.

Silence settled over the room, mouths dropped, and Stiles even did a double take. Disbelief was written on everyone’s face and Derek dropped his phone after hanging up on the pizza employee.

“Peter, where did you get that baby?” His nephew then asked very, very carefully, eying Eline like he either feared for her life or expected her to be a bomb that would explode any second. The pack seemed to genuinely worry that Peter would harm her.

Peter almost snorted. He wouldn’t _eat_ her, she was his after all. She would be much more useful alive.

“Why, Derek, thank you for asking.” Peter bounced Eline a little and almost smirked when he saw Scott reach out, like he was prepared to catch her, should Peter decide to drop her. “You see, if a person loves another person very much they sometimes make a baby. Or, if one person is sex crazy enough to drain another person’s balls completely…” Peter started.

“Peter!” His nephew looked ready to threaten him with his Alpha claws again and also a little scandalized, like he couldn’t believe Peter would talk like that in front of a child. He should know better, after all, it had been Peter who had taught him how to properly swear. Admittedly, Derek had been three and Thalia had been ‘ _Not Amused_ _™_ _’_.

“Behave yourself, Derek. You’re scaring your cousin.” Peter tutted, even though Eline didn’t look scared at all. Instead she stared at Derek while blowing a drool bubble.

“Cousin?” The raw sound in Derek’s voice lessened Peter’s gloating a little. He had planned on annoying his nephew and packmates, this was getting too emotional for his taste.

“Yes, seeing as this is my child, she is your cousin.” Peter smothered over Eline’s soft brown hair. It was still thin and straight now, but since she had his hair and eye color, she would most likely also have his curls as well. “If you put your claws away I’ll maybe consider letting you hold her.”

Derek didn’t answer, instead he looked like he had just been hit by a truck. Open, raw and so longing. It made Peter feel uneasy.

“Can I?” His nephew asked, voice so utterly lost that Peter was suddenly reminded of the guilt Derek carried around with him. Had he ever told his nephew that he had forgiven him? That he hadn’t blamed him for falling for Kate Argent in the first place? That she would’ve found another way to kill their family if Derek hadn’t been fooled by false words and whispered promises?

“If you must. Just don’t drop her. She’s of better use for me when she’s alive.” Peter complied and held Eline towards Derek, who looked slightly hesitant to actually take her. Dear God, first he wanted her then he didn’t, his nephew needed to make up his mind.

But Eline didn’t seem to care about the hesitant Alpha and once his hands had finally wrapped around her small body she immediately settled in his hairy arms and gurgled happily. She nuzzled against his chest, smearing her drool covered lips on Derek’s Henley. Good girl, she was clearly Peter’s offspring.

“She’s so tiny. How…” Derek asked.

“The Washington pack. I didn’t know the Alpha’s daughter was pregnant. Turns out she has an arranged mating with the son of a Canadian pack, if they had kept the child it would’ve caused a war. They left her on my porch, it was probably their emissary since they cloaked their scent and sound.” Peter shrugged.

“Ew, she was what, 23?” Stiles grimaced while peering at Eline.

“22. I like them young.” Peter winked at the boy, who flushed deliciously and ducked behind Derek’s shoulder.

“Creeper.” Stiles mumbled fondly, but his eyes were fixed on Eline, who stared back at him, grinning broadly.

“She’s beautiful.” Derek mumbled and caressed her chubby cheek with a finger carefully, like she was the most precious doll in the world who could shatter if touched too harshly.

“Well, she is mine. And a Hale.” Peter shrugged, leaning against the door. He was surprisingly at ease with his nephew holding Eline. Usually wolves were a lot more hostile, even towards family members when it came to their offspring, but there weren’t many Hales left so perhaps Peter was alright with it because he wanted his daughter to be close to as many of her remaining relatives as she could.

“You’re keeping her, right? The Washington Pack can’t take her away?” Derek sounded afraid. Like she had already captured his heart with her tiny fingers and parting from her would devastate him. And it probably would, seeing as he stared at her like she was the sun and his whole world evolved around her.

“I have all parental rights, they can’t take her back.” He shrugged. “And it’s not like I can give her up for adoption, so I guess I’ll keep her.” While he kept his voice nonchalant, he knew that his wolf couldn’t give her away. He’d tear apart everyone who’d dare to come between him and his daughter.

“What’s her name?” Derek caressed her small hands and smiled softly when she grabbed his fingers with her much smaller, chubbier ones.

“Eline Leikný Hale.” Peter started to feel uncomfortable. He wasn’t a fan of emotional moments and tried to avoid them as often as possible, and right now, with everyone staring at him or his daughter or Derek, who was behaving like he had just witnessed a miracle; he felt as if somebody had trapped him in a bad Hallmark movie.

“Eline.” His nephew whispered her name like a prayer. At this point, Peter would usually flee the room, but he could hardly leave his daughter behind to suffer through these heartfelt moments alone. If she was anything like him, she’d hate them just as much. He was such a great parent.

Scott was the first of the beta wolves to shuffle a little closer. He joined Stiles, who still stood next to Derek, so he could also look at Eline.

“Are you sure she’s yours?” He asked and eyed her curiously. “She seems a little too… cute.”

Peter felt himself and Derek tense, unhappy to have a wolf who wasn’t a Hale, so close to the cub, but before they would react, Eline had shifted and tiny, sharp claws sliced through the air.

Scott jumped back with a curse and wiped at his cheek, where three small, shallow scratches were bleeding sluggishly.

“She’s definitely his brat.” Erica snorted from her seat on the couch, but quickly shut up when Derek growled at her and flashed his eyes.

“You should be careful, she’s the Alpha’s cousin so technically she has a higher rank than you.” Stiles told the blonde beta and looked at Peter questioningly. “Can I touch her?”

“Go ahead.” Peter mumbled without thinking and was surprised by his own words. He could understand why his wolf allowed Derek to touch his pup, Derek was family after all, but Stiles wasn’t. Stiles was something else. More than pack; something Peter’s wolf already through of as theirs.

Derek was reluctant to hand Eline to Stiles, but his tension lessened slightly when Eline didn’t protest. Still, the Alpha hovered next to human teenager like a mother hen.

“Aw, she’s so sweet.” Stiles peppered small kisses all over her face and laughed when she gurgled happily and patted his cheeks with her chubby hands. “Yes, you’re a cute little pup, aren’t you? But you’re still missing the expressive Hale eyebrows. Don’t worry, they’ll grow soon enough.”

When Stiles bounced her a bit, Derek immediately flinched, as if he expected him to drop her. Peter wasn’t the only one noticing the Alpha’s worry, because Stiles rolled his eyes and handed Eline back to Derek.

“Alright, alright, Sourwolf. I can feel you breathing down my neck.” He snorted, but Derek was too busy tracing Eline’s soft face and her turned up nose to react to the nickname he insisted he hated, but had secretly grown fond of.

“So, daddy wolf, since when can you call yourself a parent? Because I distinctively remember seeing you without a child two days ago.” Stiles asked with an impish smirk.

“Approximately 6 hours.” Peter answered with a glance at his watch. “Considering that I haven’t dropped her yet or lost my patience when she decided to throw up on my ten-thousand-dollar couch, I think that I’m doing a remarkable job so far.”

Stiles’ eyes widened a bit and he shook his head, perplexed.

“Why would you spend so much money on a couch? Wait, don’t answer that. Your posh ass- I mean butt, would never touch an Ikea couch, right?” The human interrupted before Peter could open his mouth. “So, have you decided of a nursery theme yet? Perhaps a graveyard style? Maybe a haunted room? Have you already dug up some graves to have realistic skulls on the shelves? Do you even have enough space in your condo for a nursery?”

“I wanted to go with something light and feminine, lots of pink and white, but a graveyard theme sounds appealing as well. As for the space, I believe my house has more than enough room for her.” He shrugged. There were multiple reasons why he wanted Eline to have a princess nursery. For one it was obviously because she was a girl and also because he basically _lived_ to be an enigma. And just like Stiles, most people would expect him to create a nursery that looked like it belonged into a haunted house.

“Stick with pink. It makes it easier to find her toys and stuffies that don’t clash with the room.” Stiles observed Derek, who looked like he’d rather die than ever let go of Eline again. Dear God, what would happen once Erica popped out her first pup? Which, considering how pleased Boyd looked when Eline had looked over at him and giggled happily, wouldn’t take long. It was good; the pack was more established now and with the betas all being in their early twenties and done with college, it was the perfect time to let the pack grow. And since neither Lydia nor Allison were part of the Hale pack, Erica was the only female so far.

And considering that Isaac, who was bisexual, had stopped staring at Derek like the Alpha was a pseudo-big-brother for him and more like he wanted to lick and kiss every inch of his skin, it was rather unlikely that he would ever show up with a girlfriend in tow. Peter hadn’t missed the way Derek had growled in a very pleased, approving way, when Isaac had worn one of his countless Henley’s at the last pack meeting, successfully mixing their scents, either; so their Alpha probably wouldn’t find himself a female to have little wolfy babies with.

Peter glanced at Stiles, who was staring at his phone and scrolling through…

“Absolutely not.” Peter interrupted and plucked the phone out of the young man’s hand. “My daughter has too much dignity to wear such a monstrosity.” He hissed and closed the amazon app, that currently displayed a disturbing variety of child sized animal onesies complete with tails and ears. Admittedly, some looked quite adorable, but this was Peter’s child they were talking about, and they’d have to kill him -again- before he’d let them dress his daughter up like a little bunny or teddy bear.

“Oh Peter, it’s adorable that you think you can really stop me.” Stiles grinned and snatched his phone right back, not even blinking when Peter flashed his eyes and bared his teeth.

“I liked you better when you were terrified of me.” He noted drily, but Stiles simply blew a raspberry.

“Psht, you like me fine the way I am. Also; I stopped being afraid of you ages ago. It’s kinda hard to be terrified of a guy who saves your life about a hundred times and bitches when you refuse to make a detour to McDonalds after he hijacks your car, so he can get a McFlurry.” Stiles rolled his eyes and before Peter could stop him, he had already hit the ‘buy now’ button and ordered a little wolf onesie.

Peter sighed. While Stiles’ words were true, right now he wished the human feared him at least a little bit. But it was true, Stiles had stopped smelling of fear around Peter before he had even gone off to college, but it had only been about half a year ago that the scent of wariness and distrust had changed into sweet, spicy arousal mixed with romantic interest. An interest that wasn’t unwelcome at all.

He had a snarky reply on the tip of his tongue, when Eline started fussing. Her little hands, that had played with Derek’s scratchy stubbled were now reaching towards Peter and her small body was trying to -unsuccessfully- struggle out of Derek’s arms.

Quickly, he took her from his nephew and held her close against his chest. Her small whimpers silenced immediately and she gurred happily, before promptly falling asleep with her little face buried against his neck.

He gracefully pretended that he didn’t feel all warm and giddly inside and instead rolled his eyes when he noticed that their oh-so-serious and intimidating alpha was pouting like a little pup.

“Have some dignity, nephew.” He sighed, but relented and handed Eline back to him, who sniffled a bit, but stayed asleep. Derek didn’t dignify his comment with an answer, instead he sat down next to Boyd on the spacious couch, who first looked at Peter for permission, before caressing the short tuffs of brown hair on Eline’s head.

Erica stretched over her boyfriend’s lap and cooed at Peter’s sleeping daughter, and he had a feeling it wouldn’t take more than a year before there was another baby in the Hale pack.

Not that he could blame her, Eline truly looked like a little angel.

* * *

Another piercing wail broke the peacefulness of the night and Peter sighed, once again. Had he really compared his daughter to an angel less than 6 hours ago? Yet here he was, trying to calm down the little demon spawn that was his offspring.

In hindsight, maybe he shouldn’t have let her sleep in the afternoon, but really, how could he know that it would end in this?

This being him feeling a thousand years old while unsuccessfully trying to make his baby girl fall asleep. It was shortly after 8 and for the past hour, Eline had wailed her little heart out. At first he thought she missed her mother, but even the handmade baby blanket that was soaked with the alpha’s daughter’s scent hadn’t calmed the little pup at all.

He had fed her, changed her, cuddled her, pepper her with kisses, burped her and even read her some children’s book about a raven called ‘Sock’, but nothing had worked. Peter had spent his teenage years babysitting his countless nieces and nephews and knew how to take care of a babe, but still, no matter what he did, it didn’t calm her down.

It was a little heartbreaking, really. He hated seeing his little pup cry and wail, and not just because it hurt his ears.

Around 9pm, things hadn’t calmed down. He was sitting shirtless on his couch, trying to comfort his daughter with skin contact, but she was still sobbing her little heart out. His patience was wearing thin and when someone knocked at the door, he couldn’t help but growl. Which made Eline cry even harder. Great.

Annoyed, he stomped over to the door and ripped it open, ready to snap at whoever had dared to disturb him, and came face to face with Stiles, who was holding a large Pizza as well as an adorable little toy bunny with floppy ears and cuddly looking fur.

“Whoa, you’re lucky you have no neighbors, otherwise somebody would’ve called my dad by now and the whole sheriff’s department had showed up her because they thought you were abusing your child.” Stiles snorted and barreled past Peter into the house, through the hallway and straight into the spacious kitchen.

“What are you doing here, Stiles?” Peter growled and almost slammed the front door closed. His stomach made an interested noise as the delicious smell of fresh pizza filled his house, reminding him that he hadn’t had time to eat dinner yet.

“Well, for one I wanted to see where you lived and also, I had too much pizza and, being the generous being I am, decided to share it with you.” He placed the pizza box on the counter, before turning towards Peter again. “And luckily, I’m here, because it looks like you could need a helping hand.” He pointed at Eline, who’s red face was wet with tears.

“I’ve tried everything, I don’t think you can…” Peter began, but Stiles just snorted and gently took Eline from him, who started to wail even louder, before promptly stopping. The sudden silence made Peter’s ears ring and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Finally.

“That’s a good girl.” Stiles cooed at Eline, who was staring at him with wide, curious eyes, probably asking herself what this bambi eyed human wanted from her. He was bouncing her a bit and picked up the little bunny toy. When he shook it, it rattled a bit and Eline immediately reached out for it.

With a chuckle, he handed it over to her and she promptly stuffed one of the floppy ears into her mouth and dropped her head against Stiles’ chest. Within seconds, her eyes began to drop, and her heartbeat was even and calm.

“Thank fuck.” He groaned.

“You may call me ‘Stiles, the baby whisperer’.” Stile grinned and Peter was too relieved to be annoyed. Whatever Stiles had done, at least Eline was slowly falling asleep now. And he had pizza.

“Keep her quiet and I’ll call her whatever you want me to.” He opened up the pizza box and grabbed a large slice. He was too hungry to deal with plates and cutlery now, so he simply took a huge bite that made his cheeks bulge and left grease all over his lips.

Stiles’ mouth fell open and his eyes popped almost out of his skull.

“What?” Peter grumbled around his full mouth, while pulling a napkin out of a drawer, to clean his fingers and face.

The human snorted. “Nothing, for a second I almost didn’t recognize you, but the napkin saved me from a full mind-blow.” He laughed when Peter rolled his eyes. “And there’s the sassy Hale eyeroll.”

“Don’t think I won’t kick your ass out, just because you brought me pizza.” Peter mumbled, before taking another bite, finishing his first slice.

“You won’t. Not because of the pizza, but because I’m apparently what helps your baby fall asleep.” Without looking, he took the stuffed bunny that was slipping out of Eline’s grip when her eyes finally dropped close.

“Very well.” Peter had no energy for arguing left.

“That’s what I thought.” Stiles grinned and went into Peter’s spacious living room to sit down on the large couch, Eline safely tucked against his chest. Peter followed him, pizza box in one hand, and picked up his shirt along the way, that he had dropped on the couch table.

Stiles pouted a bit disappointed when Peter slipped it over his head, but the wolf decided now wasn’t time to help Stiles get over whatever was holding him back from finally making a move. Not when his daughter was sleeping on the young man’s chest.

Whatever, Peter was a patient man. He could wait.

* * *

Around midnight, Stiles was yawning every few seconds and they decided to call it a night. Peter insisted that Stiles stayed over, the human was swaying while walking and if he allowed Stiles to drive this tired, the Sheriff would shoot him should he ever find out.

Since he didn’t have a crib yet, he had planned on letting Eline sleep in bed with him -admittedly, he didn’t like the thought of her sleeping anywhere but right next to him in bed, where he could watch over and protect her at all times-, but when Stiles tried to lay her down, she had woken up again and fussed until he had picked her back up.

Peter sighed and grabbed a second pair of sweatpants, which he threw at Stiles.

When the human looked at him surprised, Peter shrugged.

“Apparently, she won’t sleep without you. And you should really change into something more comfortable than jeans.” Peter noted, while changing into sweats and a lose T-Shirt. He could feel Stiles’ eyes on him and noticed the delightful blush crawling up the human’s cheeks when he caught him staring.

He took Eline while Stiles hastily tried to change before she could start crying again. It was a close call, but they managed.

Stiles continued to blush like a virgin, which he probably was, despite spending 4 years at university, when he crawled into Peter’s large king-sized bed and he started to protest when Peter slipped under the sheets as well and turned the light off.

“Calm down, I just want to sleep and I’m not going to sleep on the floor or in another room.” Peter grumbled and pulled Stiles and by extension, Eline closer. His wolf was pleased that they could watch over their pup and their….while Peter wouldn’t call Stiles his mate yet, the dumb animal already saw the boy as such.

“Oh please, you so want all of this.” Stiles snorted, but his sarcasm couldn’t hide the nervousness in his voice, or his racing heart.

Peter didn’t answer, just hummed and smirked when he saw Stiles’ eyes widened.

“Wait, what?” His scent was blooming with tentative hope and happiness, and Eline nuzzled closer against the human, as if the smell of a happy Stiles pleased her just as much as it pleased Peter.

“Go to sleep Stiles.” Peter ordered and even though Stiles grumbled a bit, the human eventually settled into the soft pillows and closed his eyes. His hand kept carefully rubbing Eline’s back until it eventually stilled and his breaths grew deep and even.

Peter stayed awake longer, watching both of them rest peacefully. He wanted it to always be like this. It confused him, because less than a day ago he had been…contend with his life. Sure, occasionally he had felt a bit lonely- even if he would never admit it-, but he had been fine.

Within a day, to imagine a life without Eline was like a stab to the heart. She was _his_ and he would kill anyone who’d dare to try and take her away from him.

As for Stiles… well, he had always known Stiles was special. Even when he had been an Alpha and insane, his crazy mind had recognized a potential he had never experienced before. It had been painful, when his wolf had been rejected by the boy, but now things were different.

Peter was sane, and Stiles was older. He was still quirky and flailed around like a fawn, but he had found his confidence and grown into his skin. Peter had expected it to take a few more months until Stiles would land in his bed, and he had imagined it a bit differently, namely a few steps ahead of having a baby with them, but he wasn’t one to complain.

Sure, now that there was a cub in the picture, it had gotten a bit more complicated. Even though Stiles was an adult now and had an actual job with a diploma and everything, starting a relationship with someone who had a child was difficult, even more so if the father was a narcissistic asshole as well as werewolf.

And Peter’s world had just been turned upside down. He had to get used to being a parent, had to figure out how to redesign his life. Since his fortune continued to grow without him having to lift a finger due to very smart investments, and the only actual work he did was translating ancient tomes as well as collecting and selling rare artifacts that were highly desired in the supernatural world. He also gave advice how to deal with potential threats for a certain price of course. It was a very well-paying job.

But seeing his cub sleep on his human’s chest in Peter’s home, their scents mixed with his own, Peter knew that they’d work it out, sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it?
> 
> If yes, please consider leaving a comment, bookmark or kudos.  
> And if you liked it a lot, perhaps take a look at my other Steter works.


End file.
